How Macusoper became a good boy
Dave: This video by Resurrector Puppetmaster World Destroyer HD, contains bloody violence and coarse language throughout. Mr. Lunt: Today on Resurrector Puppetmaster World Destroyer HD's Bad People to Good People Series: How Mcausoper Became a Good Boy, A K A, Macusoper kills SuperMarioKing1999/Diesel and Kate Busters gets executed by drinking hot lava from a bucket. Macusoper: FUCK SUPERMARIOKING1999! HE JUST MOVED TO PLOTAGON FOR NO FUCKING REASON! THAT DOES IT! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL SUPERMARIOKING1999! AFTER THAT, I'M GONNA FUCKING HAVE SEX HIS WIFE, KIMBERLY! THEN, I WILL KILL BORIS THE TEETH GUY! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Diesel Busters: Macusoper! Where the fuck do you think you are going! Get back here right now you bitch! Mr. Lunt: So Macusoper was going to kill SuperMarioKing1999 for making grounded videos out of him, have sex with his wife, and kill Boris The Teeth Guy. He was gonna kill Jake too, and Jackie, and Kathy, and other people from SuperMarioKing1999's world. Here is what's gonna happen. Macusoper: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Macusoper breaks down SuperMarioKing1999's Door down) Macusoper: I AM HERE FUCKING SUPERMARIOKING1999! SuperMarioKing1999: Macusoper, what the fuck do you think you're doing in my house? Get out right now! Macusoper: NO! FUCK YOU SUPERMARIOKING1999! I WILL KILL YOU BECAUSE YOU MOVED PLOTAGON FOR NO REASON AND YOU WERE ALWAYS MAKING GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF ME! SuperMarioKing1999: NO! YOU CAN'T KILL ME FOR THAT! AND BESIDES, I ALREADY QUIT MAKING GROUNDED VIDEOS OF PEOPLE ON GoAnimate AND MOVED TO PLOTAGON LAST YEAR TO MAKE GROUNDED VIDEO OF YOU! Macusoper: OH, THAT'S A NICE THING TO DO. BUT I'M STILL GONNA KILL YOU! (Macusoper kills SuperMarioKing1999 and goes up to he and wife's room) Macusoper: We meet at last SuperMarioKing1999's wife! Kimberly Marshall: Macusoper, how did you get in here? Macusoper: I am here to have sex with you! Kimberly Marshall: No! you will not have sex with me! That is illegal! Macusoper: WELL I WILL MAKE YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME THEN! Kimberly: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Macusoper: TAKE THIS YOU FUCKING LITTLE PORN PRINCESS! CUM! (Censored for your protection!) Kimberly: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Macusoper, what have you done? NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Diesel Busters: Alright Macusoper, I knew you were.... (Diesel saw Macusoper with SuperMarioKing1999's wife) MACUSOPER, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH SUPERDKING1999'S WIFE? Macusoper: I'M HAVING SEX WITH HER, AND DIESEL, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU ARE SUPPOSED BE BACK AT MY HOUSE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Diesel Busters: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU SON OF A BITCH, HOW COULD YOU DO A THING LIKE THIS?!? YOU KNOW HAVING SEX WITH SOMEONE IS ILLEGAL! THAT'S IT, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME RIGHT NOW! Police Officer: and you're under arrest for throwing a mental breakdown! In the Police Car now! Macusoper: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Diesel chased after Macusoper again and later back in Vyond City.....) Bell: Fucking Ring Ring Ring! 3rd Grade Teacher: Okay class, It's time for art. you kids paint pictures about what you like about yourself. Bell: Fucking Ring Ring Ring! Fucking Ring Ring Ring! Fucking Ring Ring Ring! Fucking Ring Ring Ring! Fucking Ring Ring Ring! Fucking Ring Ring Ring! Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Macusoper: Sorry to cause that! but this school needs to die! (throws bomb and it explodes) GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Judgement Day! (Macusoper throws bombs in buildings, robs a PS4, and kills people including Boris the Teeth Guy and Jake while Diesel, Kate, Jackie, Kathy and the Police Officer were chasing him. Macusoper runs into a dead end) Macusoper: Oh no! A dead end! Oh, shit! Diesel: We caught this time Macusoper, We're sick of you throwing mental breakdowns about anything, killing anybody who are good, and stealing other things! Kate: and now look at this mess! Police Officer: What do you have to say for yourself?!? Macusoper (Demonic Voice) GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FUCK YOU DIESEL, FUCK KATE, FUCK JACKIE, FUCK KATHY, FUCK SUPERMARIOKING1999! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU GROUNDING ME ALL THE FUCKING TIME! THAT DOES IT! I'M GONNA KILL JACKIE, KATHY, AND THAT FUCKING POLICE OFFICER! (kills Jackie, Kathy, and the Police Officer) AND AS FOR YOU TWO, YOU'LL BE EXECUTED BY DRINKING FROM A LAVA BUCKET! Diesel and Kate: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Not the Lava! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT DO YOU THINK WE WILL DO NEXT?!? TO BE CONTINUED ON WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Macusoper: That will do it! Phew, That was good! Puppetmaster: It is not good Macusoper! Macusoper: Wh...What? Who said that? Puppetmaster: It is me, The Puppetmaster, I'm broadcasting live from my World to yours. Macusoper: Oh great, I thought you were God or something. Puppetmaster: I'm not, Macusoper, But I'm also an angel of light. Macusoper: An angel? I've never met angels before. Puppetmaster: I've noticed you almost lost your soul to the devil. and I thought I could give you a soul. Macusoper: But I have no soul! Puppetmaster: Oh but you have one now. also I couldn't help but notice you've made a terrible mess, You see, Judgement Day, will come when I come invade your world. Macusoper: Oh man, I had almost wished I would get ungrounded. Now I am stuck here with a PS4, no mom or dad, not a sister, not even a school to go to. and I haven't gone to church, and I didn't read any of the bible. Puppetmaster: Oh Macusoper, It's okay not having to read the bible. and besides I liked the bible. and I also liked Disney Infinity. and I've heard about a Magic Kingdom Live-Action movie based on Disney Infinity and the Theme Park, Magic Kingdom which is in development right now. Macusoper: Really? Puppetmaster: Yes, also I've heard you did a lot of things to get revenge. Is this true? Macusoper: Yes, Puppetmaster, I'm sorry, Is there anything I can do to make it up? Puppetmaster: Well, There one way, Macusoper, What's that? Puppetmaster: You can do Community Service and fix up this world. Macusoper: OH YEAH, YEAH MAN, THANKS ANGEL! Puppetmaster: You're welcome, but to insure you, I'll invade your world soon, very soon. Macusoper: Oh man, This is going to be tragic, Oh well, Time to get this City fixed and cleaned up. Mr. Lunt: and Macusoper fixed up SuperMarioKing1999's world and became a good boy. Category:Resurrector/Puppetmaster/WorldDestroyerHD